1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, recording apparatuses each including a heater that dries ink ejected onto a recording medium are used. Among them, recording apparatuses each including an electromagnetic wave irradiating portion that irradiates a recording medium with an electromagnetic wave are generally used in order to dry ink ejected onto the recording medium. For example, a recording apparatus including an electromagnetic wave irradiation heater such as a halogen heater or a sheath heater is disclosed in JP-A-2013-28094 and JP-A-2012-45855.
In addition, a recording apparatus including a platen that supports a recording medium in a recording medium transportation path and a heater that corresponds to a position of the platen is disclosed in JP-A-2013-28094 and JP-A-2012-45855. Here, a recording medium that is provided adjacent to a plurality of platens made of aluminum alloy in a recording medium transportation direction is disclosed in JP-A-2013-28094.
However, as disclosed in JP-A-2013-28094 and JP-A-2012-45855, in a recording apparatus including a heater of a type irradiating an electromagnetic wave such as infrared light according to the related art, vapor evaporated from ink ejected onto a recording medium is condensed in a medium supporting portion by the heater in some cases so that a recording medium becomes wet.